Summer Nights
by Schizophrennic Muffin
Summary: Death the KidXOC. Oneshot. 'I’d never fallen in love, or known someone who would love me back. It seemed so bromide – the goddess of light fell in love with the god of death...'
1. Summer Nights

Music Muffin

Cool (: Done! It's a series, expect more in a little bit. 

A simple OneShot KidXOC

Name: Sunny

Age: 16 – immortal

Occupation: Goddess of Light/Life; Three Star Student at Shibusen

Summer Nights

River Thana. The heat was stifling. I could barley breathe as I sucked in the humid summer air. Swiftly, I tied my blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. My palms suddenly began sweating profusely. I rubbed them together quickly. I felt weak and sore as the heat affected my body.

I must have looked ridiculous – a sweaty, nervous wreck. Quickly, I wiped my hands on my jeans.

I heard a chuckle come from behind me. Shocked, I whirled around.

"Kido-kun?!" I squeaked. "W-what are you doing here? I-I-I'm… uh, well, uh…" And I was off, stuttering again. Kid and I had known each other for pretty much all our lives. Our parents apparently had connections... whatever that meant. Despite all these years, I'd never really _talked_ to him. Our deepest conversation had been about the _weather_.

Somehow, in the midst of my blabbering, he let out a laugh. I sighed miserably. "Look. I'm sorry. I'll leave." I muttered, trudging off. Before I could walk two steps, he grabbed my hand.

Kid went silent for a moment. He stared – examining me. My palms started sweating again. He cleared his throat, then spoke. "What are you doing down here this late at night?"

This took me by surprise. I was certain he would say something like, "You insolent twirp! Leave my presence!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and replied, "I always come down to Thana Lake during the summer. It gives me inspiration for my… music…" I trailed off. Oh no. I said it. 'Music'. **No** one knew about my musical adroitness.

He looked surprised. "Music? You compose?"

I sheepishly nodded. "Uh-huh."

"What kind of - "

"Piano, mostly." I blurted out. Oh, this was going smooth.

He nodded and stared of into the distance. What was he thinking? Honestly, he was the most bizarre person I'd ever -

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

_WHAT?! DANCE?!_ "Uhm, I don't think that's such a good idea." I replied softly.

"Oh, please Sunny? Most times when I come down here it's never a full moon… it's just too perfect. I'll help you!" He pleaded, one hand outstretched. Reluctantly, I placed my tiny fist in his.

His hands were so much bigger than mine! Then again, he was a few inches taller than me. He pulled me closer to his chest. I was approximately 1 ½ heads smaller than him.

"I don't think this is going to work." I growled. He nodded in acknowledgment for a brief moment, then smiled.

"Yes it will." He whispered. Swiftly, he pulled me up a few feet into the air and placed my feet on top of his. Satisfied, he smirked. "See?" I chuckled nervously.

Awesome. Just awesome. I had to stare at him directly in the eyes.

But they were so… gold. Just like mine.

---

I don't know how long it was. Seconds, minutes, hours… time seemed trivial. I wasn't even sure we were dancing. I'd never fallen in love, or known someone who would love me back. It seemed so bromide – the goddess of light fell in love with the god of death. But I loved this. I never wanted it to end.

As I began to trail off into my thoughts, Kid suddenly heaved a sigh. "Look…" He muttered. I twisted my head to the left and saw the awful sight of the sun rising.

"We danced… all night?" I asked. Kid dipped his head and offered a tired smirk in return.

_Ah!_ I thought silently, _I have to go home!_ Slowly, I stepped off his feet.

I released my hands from his shoulders. "Uh, I have to go… home…" I muttered, my face turning crimson. He nodded subtly.

"Right. So do… I."

We walked in absolute silence up the dirt road. The quiescent world around us seemed uncomfortably stifled. I kicked rocks with my feet to fill the noiseless space between us. Finally, we reached the fork.

"Well… see you at school, Kid." I said, speaking in a barely audible tone. He smiled.

"You too, Sunny." He replied.

Mutely, we both shuffled off to our houses as the sun rose defiantly behind our backs.

Stupid sun.


	2. Night Fall

A/N: Hey! Chapter 2 (:Awesome! 60+ hits on the second day! Please R&R, I'd really appreciate it.

*I got the idea of the trees closing in on her from Pan's Labyrinth, (you know, at the end, when Ofelia goes with the kid to sacrifice it…?) Therefore, if you want a better image of that, go watch the scene :D*

I also thought this chapter would be better at a different point of view, instead of Sunny's. Some action!

-Thanks man, MusicMuffin 

Her footsteps thundered through the corridor as Sunny tore open the door and ran. Nothing mattered to her anymore, not even existence (which was in fact ironic, coming from the Goddess of Life). Her vision blurred with tears as she pushed her body to run at a posthaste state. With agility, she pounced over the fence, which lead into the forest behind her domicile.

Leaves gently fluttered to the ground. Her feet daintily yet forcefully crushed the dying plants which were scattered around her.

_I hate fall…_ she thought absent-mindedly to herself. _What a pointless season. Everything dies. _

As she continued to speed through the backwoods, Sunny noticed the trees were closing in around her – literally. The branches became walls of forestry, trammeling her into only moving forward. Enticed by the rage within her, she snarled and ambled off in a desperate attempt to outrun the vegetation. Her pale skin began to perspire.

Abruptly, something coiled around her arm. Sunny screamed violently, impetuously trying to abolish the object on her limb. Slowly, shadows began to deluge the rest of her arm, then her stomach, until her whole body was completely consumed. After throwing a paroxysm of distress, she was finally silent. The object seemed satisfied with this. Stagnantly, the blackness disappeared. When Sunny became conscience again, she saw a pair of luridly enchanting eyes gazing back at her.

"Finally," the person muttered, stepping away from its prey. Sunny opened her mouth to speak, then fell silent again.

The man was wearing khaki pants, a white tank top, and a hat with multiple piercings on the right side lip.

Eibon.

Sunny chewed on her bottom lip angrily. "What do you want?" She barked nonchalantly at him.

His smile was ghastly sinister – she cringed. "For you… to perish." He stated simply. Sunny swallowed.

"There were plenty of gentler ways to say that…" she murmured.

Eibon glanced at her for a moment, a look of tenebrous anxiety cast across his face. "You know why, child." He stated a threatening connotation beneath his voice.

Sunny hung her head.

Without hesitation, Eibon reached for his sorcery book. Which was – gone? "What…?" He mumbled, fumbling around for the spell book. "Where…?"

As Eibon numbly searched for the object, Sunny saw something out of the corner of her eye apprehensively flinch. Craning her neck to observe, she saw Kid, standing behind the perplexed Eibon, holding the book triumphantly.

"KID!" she cried, overjoyed.

Eibon whirled around, his eyes burning with hatred. "Shinigami…"

Kid yelped and dodged Eibon's fist. Swiftly, he jolted to the left and proceeded to run. Infuriated, Eibon trailed behind him. Sunny watched helplessly as Kid sprinted avidly around in circles, trying to temporarily filibuster him.

"闇のチェーンが消えて!" Kid screamed. Sunny screeched as the dark magic was released. With a cacophonous 'thud!' she fell to the floor.

"Ah," Sunny inhaled sharply, clutching her stomach. Kid, meanwhile, was frantically sprinting every which-way to avert Eibon.

"Sunny! Catch!" He screamed, seeing no other option. Frantically, Sunny seized the book and ran.

"I will stop this childish game…" Eibon mumbled. Suddenly, haints (ghosts) emerged from the ground, their serrated teeth bestrewn with threads of saliva.

"Kid…" Sunny cried, her voice shaking. "Before this happens, there's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?" Kid screamed, dodging a ghost trying to sink its teeth into his tender Shinigami flesh.

"NO!" She yelled. Eibon chuckled.

"You naïve girl. You've done so many foolish things, my child..." He snarled, grabbing one of her slender arms.

Kid stared at Sunny. "You're his daught…?" He couldn't even complete his sentence. She simply nodded.

"That's not what I wanted to tell…" Sunny began. Abruptly, Kid's arms began to glow. The three lines on his forehead joined in unison. He glared into the eyes of the sorcerer, and stated,

"Eibon, 消滅する."

Eibon's figure slowly faded into a pile of dust. "Damn you, Shinigami. I will return!" He bawled until all that remained was a pile of debris.

Sunny fell to the ground (again). Kid sprinted over to where she lay and helped prop her up.

"Kid…!" Sunny cried, "I'm so sorry!" She muttered, burying her face into his chest. He awkwardly massaged her head.

"What's wrong…?" He asked softly. Sunny lifted her head. Her golden eyes were flooded with tears.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
